


The Road Back Home

by SuperPsych99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: After-Finale fic, F/M, Family Reunions, Hugs, Love Confessions, M/M, Not A Fix-It, just a cute after the ending fic, so many hugs, takes place in Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPsych99/pseuds/SuperPsych99
Summary: “I figured Sam would be with you,” Bobby says simply, taking a sip of his beer.“Bobby?” Sam’s voice cracks, and Dean can see tears start to run down his brother's face.“Hey, son,” Bobby answers with a smile and Sam rushes over to hug him. They hug for a solid minute, Sam crying while Bobby teases him. It makes Dean happy to see part of his family reunited once again.“What-how are you here? I thought you could only share heaven with your soulmates?” Sam wipes his tears away once he’s let go of Bobby.“Your boy Jack changed the rules here. Now you can see anyone you want. In fact, while you were gone I gathered the troops. There are some people who want to see you.” Dean and Sam exchanged looks, wondering what Bobby could be talking about. “Follow me,” he chuckled, seeing their confused faces. He gestured to them and they dutifully followed Bobby inside the roadhouse. What greeted them as they entered shocked Dean to the very core.An after the finale fic- featuring the reunion of many beloved characters.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 40





	The Road Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a fic that I’ve had in my head since the finale aired and I’m so glad to have finally got it down! I hope you enjoy this little Christmas present. To be clear this isn’t a fix-it fic, it’s just what I think would’ve happened after the ending. I’m not gonna share my thoughts on the finale here because that would be to long of an opening note. But if you want my thoughts comment below. 
> 
> Also yes I am still working on my OUAT story, I hope to get the next chapter done soon.

The brothers stood on that bridge for what seemed like forever before Dean finally spoke. 

“So, what got you?” He asks, not wanting to dance around the question any longer. Sam shifts a little, giving a chuckle in response. 

“If you can actually believe it-old age.” 

“No shit? You died of old age? You?” Dean replies, hardly being able to believe it. Out of all the things, he never thought a Winchester could live to die of old age. 

“You don’t have to act so surprised,” Sam scoffs, trying to seem offended but Dean knows he’s not “Yeah, I died an old man in my bed.” 

“Well, that’s what you always wanted, right?” A thought crosses Deans mind and he has to ask “You weren’t alone, were you? Tell me you had somebody there with you.” He couldn’t stand the thought of his baby brother dying all alone. Cause while his death had been painful, at least Sammy had been there with him. At least his brother had been there until the very end. 

“No, uh actually my kid was there with me.” He replies, giving a tiny smile and fidgeting with his hands. 

“You had a kid?!” The thought of Sam becoming a father puts a lump in his throat. He would’ve been an uncle. _I’m sure Sam was a good dad-no I know he was a great dad. He wouldn’t have it in him to be anything less than amazing._

“Yeah, Eileen and I had a kid. A son actually.” 

“I knew you two crazy kids would get together.” Dean drapes his arm around Sam’s shoulder and gives him a wink. “So does this son of yours have a name? And you better have told him stories about his awesome Uncle Dean!” Sam’s expression drops a little as he looks down, clearing his throat. 

“We definitely told him a lot of stories, he should know about the person he was named for after all.” That made Dean stop in his tracks. 

“You-you named your kid after me?” He asks, fighting back the tears in his voice. Sam nodded and it took everything in Dean to not start bawling like a baby right then and there. He slid his arm off of Sam’s shoulders and clasped his hands together in front of him on the railing. _He named his kid after me. Sammy named his kid after me._ They sat there in silence for a few minutes while Dean composed himself. Once he had, he looked over at Sam, and smiled. “Let’s go, Sammy.” He patted him on the shoulder and turned to walk to the car. 

“Where are we going?” Sam asks curiously, trailing behind him. 

“For a drive. There’s someone who’s gonna want to see you.” If that made Sam curious, he didn’t say anything about it. They got to the impala, Sam running his hands over the dash like Dean used to. “Do you want to drive?” Dean gives a little smirk, jingling the keys. 

“No-I’ve missed seeing you drive.” Sam replies, sliding into the passenger side. _And I’ve missed seeing you sitting there_ Dean thinks, but doesn’t say it. He gets into his baby and starts it, the car purring the life, glad to have both of its inhabitants home. And then they drive. They drive back across the bridge, and through the woods, Dean sliding in one of his cassette tapes while Sam rolls his eyes fondly. He then throws Sam a cheeky smile and starts singing along very loudly and very off-key. It’s just like old times. When the cassette tape is out of songs, he sees it in front of him. “The roadhouse,” Sam mutters and Dean can hear the fondness in his voice. They pull up the dirt road and park in front of it. When they step out of the car, Bobby is still sitting right where Dean left him. 

“I figured Sam would be with you,” Bobby says simply, taking a sip of his beer. 

“Bobby?” Sam’s voice cracks, and Dean can see tears start to run down his brother's face. 

“Hey, son,” Bobby answers with a smile and Sam rushes over to hug him. They hug for a solid minute, Sam crying while Bobby teases him. It makes Dean happy to see part of his family reunited once again. 

“What-how are you here? I thought you could only share heaven with your soulmates?” Sam wipes his tears away once he’s let go of Bobby. 

“Your boy Jack changed the rules here. Now you can see anyone you want. In fact, while you were gone I gathered the troops. There are some people who want to see you.” Dean and Sam exchanged looks, wondering what Bobby could be talking about. “Follow me,” he chuckled, seeing their confused faces. He gestured to them and they dutifully followed Bobby inside the roadhouse. What greeted them as they entered shocked Dean to the very core. 

Everyone was there. Every person that had died that he cared for was there. Jo was sitting at the bar talking excitedly with the man Dean could only assume was her father, while Ellen stood behind the bar making drinks. Ash was laying on the pool table, sleeping. Jody and Donna sat there as well, laughing, as Bobby went over and gave Jody a kiss on the cheek. Kevin and his mom were sitting at a table having what looked like an intense game of chess. Charlie was in a group with a girl that Dean assumed was her girlfriend, Pamela, and _Benny?_ _What the hell is Benny doing here? I thought he was in purgatory?_ He looked a little further to the left to see two people he never thought he would see in heaven of all places- Crowley and Rowena. And they were sitting together, acting civil, even having fun? _What is going on?_ His heart stopped when he spotted his parents. They were a little further away from everyone else, leaning into each other against the wall. Dean didn’t even know how to breathe, how to react. He never thought he would see these people again, let alone all together in the same room. 

“Hey, everyone, look who finally decided to show up!” Bobby exclaimed, causing everyone to look towards them. It took a minute to register, but soon the room filled with smiles and loud exclamations. Dean was so overwhelmed by people he didn’t know who to go to first. Luckily he was stopped from having to make that choice by Jo rushing over and latching herself onto them. 

“Sam! Dean! I was waiting for you guys! We all were. We all wondered how long it would be before we saw you again. I’m glad we could all be here.” She says, arms still wrapped around both of them. 

“We’re glad to see you too, Jo.” Sam responds for the both of them. Dean is too overwhelmed with emotion to talk, so he just settles for squeezing Jo a little tighter. She leads them over to the bar and introduces them to her dad, who gives them each a tight handshake. Two beers are set down in front of them and Dean looks up to see Ellen’s warm smile. 

“Good to see you boys. We stocked up the bar just for you.” Dean takes the beer gratefully, and takes a sip, the cold beer trickling down his throat. He nods towards Ellen, wanting to say something, but not quite sure what he could say. But he had all the time in the world, so he settled for a nod for now. 

“You boys better come over and hug me!” He hears Jody’s voice from behind them and laughs, turning around. Jody hugs them both fiercely, coming up to cup their faces. “It’s so good to look at you.” 

“It’s good to be looked at. We missed you a lot, Jody.” He says. She just smiles and pats their cheeks. 

“Don’tcha be forgetting about me now!” Donna’s deep Minnesota accent broke through the air, and Dean couldn’t help but smile as she gripped them in her signature tight embrace. 

“I’m assuming the girls are still alive since they aren’t here?” 

“When I got my ticket punched they were still kicking. Claire and Kaia had just celebrated their 20th anniversary actually.” Jody says a fondness creeping into her voice. They congratulated them on that, the words making Dean’s heart swell. _They got to be happy._ They were next led over to the table were Kevin and his mom were sitting, the chess board left abandoned as they greeted them. 

“We’re so sorry we got you killed, Kevin. And that it took you so long to get up here.” Dean pats the kid on the shoulder, so, so thankful that he was finally up here. 

“It wasn’t your guys’s fault. It was Chucks. All that matters is that I’m here now, with my mom.” Kevin replies, wrapping an arm around his mom’s waist. She pulls him close and kisses him on top of his head. Dean watches the exchange with a mixture of joy and jealousy. He wishes he could’ve had that kind of relationship with his mom-but it was too late for that now. Speaking of his mom-his parents are looking at him and Sam, smiling expectantly. But Dean doesn’t go over and greet them. He doesn’t talk to them. He can’t right now. They didn’t treat him or Sam the best when they were alive, and Dean wasn’t ready to face them yet. It still hurts too much to look at them and think about what they had done. Maybe one day he’ll be ready to talk, but today is not that day. 

“What’s up bitches?!” Charlie’s loud and peppy voice breaks him from his thoughts, and he’d never been happier to hear it. She launches herself at them with the ferocity he’d come to expect from her. She gets Sam first, draping her arms around his neck, and Dean sees him reach down and whisper something in her ear that makes her smile. When she’s done with Sam, she gets him next, hugging him so tight that he thought he might break. 

“God I missed you,Charlie.” He says, holding the little sister he never wanted yet discovered he needed close. 

“Of course you did! Your life was probably so boring without me. Getting all sappy on me now aren’t you Winchester?” She pulls away and punches him in the arm playfully. “Listen, we have a lot of lost time to make up for, and all the time in the world. So you know what that means-geeky movie marathons! Harry Potter, Star Wars…” 

“Lord of the rings?” 

“There you go, you’re catching on Winchester! I’m so proud.” She holds her hand over her heart and gives a fake sniff. And god he forgot how much he missed her. “And Sam can join us well. Oh and Benny! He needs to see some movies-he’s been dead way too long.” 

“According to red here, I need to be up to date with pop culture ” Benny’s thick Cajun accent sounded like music to Dean’s ears. He had come up behind Charlie while they were talking, fangs popping out when he smiled. 

“To be friends with me you do!” Charlie teased, but Dean wasn’t really listening, just staring at Benny. His friend. His friend who he wasn’t even sure why or how he was here. 

“Hey, chief,” Benny said softly, clearly noticing Dean’s staring. 

“Benny..” He reached out and wrapped Benny in a bear hug, feeling Benny’s arms tighten around his. 

“It’s good to see you, brother.” 

“What are you-how are you here? You were in purgatory!” 

“The new god, apparently. He said that anyone who meant something to the Winchester’s deserved to be up here with them. So, he brought me up here. It was a little bit of a shock for everyone at first-me being a vamp and all-but once I explained who I was they started accepting me. Especially red over here.” He nudged Charlie’s arm and she threw her arm over his shoulders. 

“Yeah, we really bonded over being friends of Dean Winchester’s who ended up dying for him” Charlie turned cheekily to Dean, face dropping at his expression “Oh gosh Dean I was just joking. Was that too soon? That was probably too soon.” 

“No-it’s okay. I’m just sorry you guys had to die for me.” He mutters, looking down quietly, a wave of self-loathing and guilt washing over him. 

“Hey, no, don’t do that. I know that look.” Charlie reaches over and takes his hand “I don’t regret it. Yeah, dying sucks, really sucks. But I died helping and protecting a friend-if there’s anything worth dying for it’s that.” 

“Dean, I chose my fate, and I’m okay with it. You got Sam back, to me it was worth it.” Benny claps his hand down on Dean’s shoulder, suddenly glancing behind him and saying “Hey, Sam.” 

“Benny.” Sam greets happily, having taken a liking to Benny after hearing about what he did. And Dean was so, so happy in this moment-standing between his brother and two of his best friends. 

“If there’s a club for people who died for the Winchester’s- I think we should be invited, should we not?” A female voice pipes up. Rowena and Crowley had come up behind Benny and Charlie in between all the hugs. 

“Rowena? Crowley?” Sam manages to choke out in shock. He clearly hadn’t noticed them before like Dean had. 

“Hello, boys.” Crowley says back simply. 

“How are you here? What are you doing in heaven?” Dean asks. 

“What? The king of hell doesn’t deserve to make it up here? I did die for you, you know.” Dean fixes him with a knowing stare and Crowley sighs “Apparently this new god decided that I deserved to be up here for helping you. Can’t complain.” He goes back to nursing his fruity beverage with the little umbrella. 

“What about you, Rowena? I thought you were queen of hell?” Sam looks into the face of the woman he killed. 

“I still am, Samuel. Just visiting at the moment. Jack lent me the ability to cross between heaven and hell, and when Fergus here said to come up, I knew I had to.” 

“So, you guys are good now?” 

“Good is relative. We’re better than we were. We can be in each other’s company and enjoy ourselves.” 

“Enjoy is also relative.” Crowley mutters nearly downing his drink. 

“Fergus.” Rowena lets out in her usual exasperated sigh. 

“For the last time, it’s Crowley,” he interjects half-heartedly. Rowena just rolls her eyes. 

“Speaking of Jack-is he here?” As if he heard Dean’s words, he suddenly appeared next to him. 

“Hello,” he put his hand up and waved. 

“Jesus Christ,” Dean nearly jumped “Don’t scare me like that, kid.” 

“Jack-you did all this?” Sam motions to their family standing all around them. 

“Yes. I decided that heaven would be better this way. You guys deserve it. You’ve saved the world, yet you lost so much. Plus you’re my family, I want you guys to be happy. I didn’t do it alone, though. Actually-speaking of that..” Jack was interrupted by the sound of glass breaking. 

“Sam?” He hears from across the room. They all turn around to see Eileen standing there, a tray of glasses smashed all over the floor. 

“Eileen!” Sam strides across the room, his long legs making him faster. When he reaches Eileen, he leans down and kisses her, sweeping her up into the air. Dean beams with pride, delighted to see his brother so happy. But a little spark of jealousy burns within him, as he thinks about what he could’ve had. What he would’ve had-if he hadn’t been so dumb. If he had just told- Dean couldn’t even say his name. It hurt too much to even think about him. He shook the thoughts out of him and focused on the happy reunion. He was so focused he almost didn’t hear the familiar swoosh. He didn’t even notice until the room went very quiet, everyone turning to stare at something. He followed their eyes and landed on a very familiar sight. Long tan trench coat, dark blue tie, messy black hair, and deep blue eyes that bore into his very soul. They didn’t say anything, just stared at each other. Dean could barely breathe, he said wasn’t sure he could say anything. 

“Let’s give them some space, c’mon,” he could hear Bobby saying, as everyone started shuffling outside. 

“You got this brother,” he barely registered Benny’s words as he patted him on the shoulder and left with Charlie, who gave him a conspiratorial wink. As everyone was leaving, Sam passed with Eileen, arms around each other. He gave Dean a smile that said everything. Soon, everyone was gone, and it was just the two of them. 

“Hello, Dean.” That was all it took. Dean threw himself at the man-pulling him into what he was sure was the tightest and most desperate hug he’s ever given. 

“Cas,” he choked out, pulling the angel in even tighter until he felt Cas’s arms wrap around him “You’re here, you’re actually here.” 

“Yes. Jack raised me from the empty, and he and I fixed heaven.” Dean releases himself from Cas’s embrace, placing his hands on Cas’s shoulders. But, standing there, looking into his eyes, Dean can’t help but get angry. 

“You! You stubborn, bullheaded jackass!” Dean shoved him back a little, and Cas stumbled, looking befuddled. 

“I-don’t understand? I thought you were happy to see me?” 

“I am! You have no idea how happy I am to see you! But you died, Cas! You told me you loved me and then you left me you asshole!” He shouts, letting his emotions fly out. Cas stares at him in shock, but Dean doesn’t stop his tirade “You can’t just do that! You can’t tell someone you love them, totally turn their world upside down, and then leave!” 

“Dean-I..” 

“Not to mention that your speech was bullshit!” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“You want something you can never have-really Cas?” 

“Dean-what are you saying?” 

“I love you too, you idiot!” He blurts out, not wanting to hold back any longer, not wanting to waste anymore time. And he can’t believe he’s actually saying it. He had never told anyone he loved them before-except for Sam-but that was different because it was his brother. This was _Cas._ Cas, who was an angel. Cas, who he didn’t think had loved him back until that fateful moment. Cas who was staring at him in this moment, looking more shocked then he had ever in his life. 

“But you-you never said anything!” Cas finally spluttered out. 

“Because I was scared, Cas! You’re an angel! A freaking cosmic being! I didn’t think or know you could feel the same way- that you did feel the same way! I didn’t want to ruin what we had. I didn’t think it was an option for us.” He now leans in closer to Cas, cupping his face with his hand “But now that I know there is, I want you to know that this is something you can have. And you know that I don’t say that lightly, that I mean it. I’ve never handled emotions well, that’s something I’ve always struggled with, and I regretted it the moment you admitted you loved me. I regretted that I couldn’t find the courage to say it back, or even say it before. So know that I mean it with all my heart and soul when I say that I love you, angel.” With that, he pulls Cas close and kisses him, strong and fierce, but also gentle and desperate at the same time. He kisses Cas like he’s never kissed anyone before. He’s never been one for cheesy romantic movies, but this felt like one. He hated to think it, but this kiss felt magical. When they let go, Dean leans his forehead against Cas’s, his breath hot against Dean’s face. 

“Yes, finally!” He heard from behind them, and whipped around to see the rest of the family there, Charlie having been the one that spoke. 

“What the hell? Were you guys watching us or something?” He hissed out, pissed at having the moment interrupted. 

“You guys were taking a while, so we decided to check in and see if you got your heads out of your asses yet.” She shrugs. 

“Wait-you knew? All of you knew?” 

“Of course we knew! Ya idjits aren’t exactly subtle,” Bobby scoffed, crossing his arms. 

“I spent a year with you two in purgatory, I would have to be deaf and blind not to know.” Benny says, and Dean stares in betrayal at his friend. Everyone makes noises in agreement and he can’t help but feel embarrassed that apparently he couldn’t hide it well. 

“Even I knew! Although I can’t say much for your taste in men, I would’ve been a much better choice.” Crowley boasts, giving his signature smirk. Even though he was already dead, Dean wanted to die at that very moment. 

“Sam?” He turned toward his brother in a last ditch- effort to redeem himself, but Sam just laughs.

“Don’t look to me for help. I spent 11 years watching you pine over him. Some days I really just wanted to lock you two in a room and force you to admit it.” That makes everyone laugh, even Cas. Dean turns to him affronted, but Cas just smirks. 

“I guess we really are bad at anything involving feelings.” 

“It really shouldn’t have taken us this long.” Dean mutters and reaches out his hand. Cas grasped it tightly in his own, glancing down at their conjoined hands and smiling softly. Dean doesn’t know what him and Cas are, if they are going to or even should define it. But for now, that’s not important. They love each other, and that’s all that matters. They have all the time in the world to figure it out. For now they just hold each other close and rejoin the rest of their family, reveling in their perfect little slice of heaven. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you guys are enjoyed! Please comment! 
> 
> Dedicated to my best friend Jess, who’s stuck by me and was my designated Supernatural watch buddy. Aren’t you glad I got you into this show?


End file.
